User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 17
Re:Against All Odds Invite Having given it thought over the past few hours, I am accepting the invitation. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 15:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: SOTF Yeah, I finished my examinations today so I should have more time and the time needed should you need me to step in. Thanks for the consideration. Joshua (Talk) 12:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Attila-261 Re:AAO Invite Request to join AAO Hey, Sona. As I may have said in my response to your latest blog, the wiki really is in a state of inactivity. If you glance at any of my previous works, you'll see mostly blank pages, and assume I'm one of 'those' people. In reality, I'm simply working on revamping just about everything I'm currently working on, to bury the impetuous mistakes of my younger years. In my recent browsing of the wiki at large, I came across the articles for SIII companies delta and epsilon. One of the first things I looked for was how you interpreted the headhunters, as my own SPARTANs all fall into the headhunter category. However, I was quickly drawn to the unit rosters at large, and I saw that they all had fairly unusual names. At first I put it down to strange happenstance, but then I read the article for Wings, and the idea formed in my head that each name wasn't their true name, but rather one they chose themselves, or their comrades chose for them. Correct me if I'm wrong there. Anyways, the idea has grown in the back of my head, and I wanted to ask if the unit rosters for Delta Company had already been fixed, or if it would be possible for me to create a team of my own. I understand that Delta is officially part of the AAO timeline, and so here I am, officially asking for permission to join. As you mentioned in your blog, you dislike it when people join, contribute little, and leave, but rest assured I am not one of them. I already have a vivid mental picture of what I want to do if I am granted permission to join, and besides, it would be nice to go off and create something in a different timeline than that already plotted for my current characters. Feedback welcome, Spartan-G117 Imports Re:Spartan article Actual Jack's name being put down as "Jack" is only temporary for the moment until the last name gets clarified from my friend, or not at all. Also thank you for the advice about the rank. RE:Spartan "Core" of Engineers Hello I did lose my last account but i just didn't know my username, so i signed in and did what wikia's help page told me, so use said you could place Spartan Core of Engineers page back to the public eye (how ever you do that). Red Light/Green Light 343i Canon vs Bungie Canon Re:Page blanking Yea, I have been given the warning of a 24 hour ban if I blank content on my talk page and I understand that now (even though that seems like a retarded rule to input on someone's own talk page), but would Halo Fanon STOP GETTING IN MY BUSINESS! I mean seriously, all I wanna do is write one big sideline story with 7 main characters to place in a specifically important subject late on with my friends. You say, "This IP address is blocked for vandalism" while i'm at school, "People can edit your content" why would that randomly be allowed?, "You have to put ------ then name after a comment" what's the point. What i'm trying to get out is, that i'm not a rule breaker, but there's a certain line of enforcing rules or bugging the crap out of someone. I don't usually comment on a topic that doesn't seem that concerning, but it's pissing me off that "superior people" think everything is a violation. (Main Subject) Sorry for rambling on, but can I please have the permission (or can "you" please) remove the talk page comment on vandalism on the front of my page. It's not that it isn't necessarily, but I want it removed some I don't feel like other people can feel i'm negative or something to remove a talk page comment twice and stupidly give my "own self" a 24 hour ban. >=( EZSulten 18:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I hope something bad happens to you. I don't even care about morale neutrality or being nice right now. I complained about the ruling, not vandalize, not excessively complain, not swear on through a huge impact, not try to directly insult a person, or even removed the "24 hour blank page warning message" that you can clearly see ABOVE THE RED LETTER. And for that I GOT A 24 HOUR BAN?! That's not fair And by the way, I never said the rules were "retarded", you twisted my words, I said that about the "Self TalkPage Blanking" rule. Look, maybe i'm making a false case to say that these rules are getting into my business to bend things into a selfish point, but COME ON! Why did you give me a 24-Hour ban, if you could have just said "No, i'm sorry you think so low or annoyingly of our rules, but they're in there for the site to keep (order, such, etc). I will not take it down, "just because" you ask permission directly of my word. You will have to deal with it, for it's a necessary warning to look and save upon." Or take which you already said, without the Ban. I just want to write on Halo Fanon, because me and my friends are trying to make a feature length story, and I wanna be able to show them the saved knowledge on the website, which in time will expand as the feature story gets longer. Then this is when we'll looks back and say "Wow, remember that?". (MAIN SUBJECT) I don't mean to disrespect anyone, and I'm sorry if I "Apparently" did, but I don't like getting punished or talked down to on a specific matter that doesn't really make sense to be enforced. I don't think it was necessarily to give me a 24-Hour ban, since I was sending in a complaint, and not even in a way that seemed like it would have been out of term or out of line. Please, don't state judgement unless it's only path of action to go for if nothing else worked for warning. Maybe in the future, I'll just sit by and "Shutup" so you can just do what you do. EZSulten 23:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 1.) You don't need to throw my own words back in my face. 2.) No one discovered it, and I never tried to excuse anything. I acknowledged what I said, and I even brought up what I said. 3.) I never insulted the Wiki at all, I insulted ONE rule (apparently very offensively) 4.) The 24 hour warning message is still ON MY TALK PAGE! If I removed it, then why is it still there from "June 24th" when you said I removed it "July 1st"? And if you "just" put it down, than how come it's still above Ajax's red letter? 5.) I didn't demand your politeness, I suggested you consider the possibilities before stating a final action on someone whose not even a threat or pushing for a certain thing to happen in self benefit. 6.) You have no right to insult my friends, or take them as an excuse for me to be on this website. I came here by my own choice, because I thought Halo Fanon would be interesting. And I just happened to want my friends to know too, while we started up a story. 7.) I know you're an ADMIN and you probably have a busy life, but don't try to belittle me as if I'm some sideline guy who can't learn to sit quietly in a jail cell. 8.) This is exactly what I meant by "you guys seeing most things as violations". In your message, your applying that i'm just a natural rule breaker. I came to Halo Fanon and I wrote articles, but I only write "stupid first representative angry emotion messages that don't cross the half way point", because I crack under pressure or react too quickly. 9.) (This is actually a lol) "I hope something bad happens to you", yeah that was me getting super pissed off. I calmed down at the end of message, but I forgot to delete that part. So i'm sorry about that. 10.) I'M VERY WELL AWARE THAT HALO FANON DOESN'T NEED MY ADVICE OR PRESENCE TO HELP IT RUN, BUT I GET IT! YOU HAVE YOUR RULES IN STRUCTURE, YOU HAVE PLACES SET, YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR A PRETTY LONG TIME, YOU HAVE YOUR ADMIN FRIENDS ON TRIPLE TEAM ALERT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP TELLING ME THAT NO ONES FORCING ME HERE! I'M FINE WITH THAT, SO IF I'M SUCH A PIECE OF CRAP THAT SHOULD STOP COMMENTING BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ANY BETTER AND I LEAVE BROWN STAIN LINES OF MISTAKES OR UNWANTED MESSAGES TO OFFEND EASILY, THEN THERE YOU GO! I'LL SCREW OFF THEN! EZSulten 06:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a personal issue, but when I try to defend myself I supposedly make an IDIOT of myself. I thought other people saw this too, but I don't wanna reveal a weakness or something. I'm not giving a sign of remorse, I just want to stay on Halo Fanon, make articles to connect a story, and show i'm not trying to act like I'm better than anyone else. I don't know anything about Halo Fanon, and I thought I was being seen in that whole "Noob Position" (doesn't know any better). Things just kept getting complicated for me and it "seemed" like I just kept getting pushed to react, even though your not trying to do that. Your just hoping for an end case that will shut down this argument and cause an agreement for both sides. I usually feel like I'm getting pushed, or "morale" is NEVER in my favor. I had to correct myself twice to now, I had to end up trying to put my view of things on screen, and I had to defend myself while oppositely changing my mood. I'll just explain myself.... again T_T . Saying comments like "Soooooo, that's not you removing the warning message in the history? That's just somebody with the exact same user name, removing a message you previously removed, and was warned not to?" makes me feel like you think i'm trying to hide something, but i'm not. I felt that same way when I was accessing Halo Fanon at school, like I did something and I didn't know what or when it was. I already tried to question the rules, and I got a specific answer for it's reason. I'm usually calm, but sometimes I get irrational easy in an environment I don't understand. I don't wanna be a target for hate or let it seem like i'm intentionally doing something on purpose. When I said "Can Halo Fanon stop getting into my business!" I meant can blocks or restrictions stop annoying me. Even though that still seems like a bad thing to say. When I made the first message, I was just trying to say that all I wanted to do in the beginning was state that I didn't want anyone to know I forced myself into a Ban while I thought most other people had clean slates on their talkpages, so I asked to have permission to remove it an a unsettling manor (I got what you meant to make it stay up there, i'm not questioning it anymore). When I made the second message, I was trying to explain my "reactions", but made another reaction T_T while writing (Not saying that anger is an excuse for my actions to be taken lightly). Last, when I made the third message, I thought I was being held up on the ropes getting everything thrown back at me, and I thought specific reason was lost at my ability to explain my "reactions". Then basically I tried to act civilized, but somehow made myself react again without even knowing (Still not saying that anger is an excuse for my actions to be taken lightly or forgotten). I'll just act like any other person on this site, and i'll shutup about any future action on reaction of the ADMINS unless absolutely necessary to talk about. And when I type, I'll type in a civilized matter without too much "back-tone". To put it clearly, I'm not going to react and act so stubbornly next time, so you can just get back to your business and end this useless argument with whatever judgement you wanna put down. 17:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC)17:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC)17:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC) EZSulten By the way I know I ended on what I said, but I'd like to say that I didn't break the rules multiple times. I broke "one" rule multiple times. I will admit thought that I did break a rule before of the page blanking, but I just argued about me breaking it on the final time to issue the 24 hour ban. Which I don't think I did. EZSulten 17:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fanon of the Month Perhaps it might be because the home page was never edited to show that Ahalosniper's page was featured as the June Fanon of the Month. I noticed that two or three days ago, lol :P »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Listing I just like to say... You're an idiot. Instead of going wiki-Hitler cause some dude made a page with Halo set in a modern setting, the least you could've done is wait until he wrote more of the detail, maybe it would fit with canon. And really, Call of Duty? Like that's actually the first thing you would come up with when talking about something that has to do with a modern setting? Of course it is, because Call of Duty invented EVERYTHING(in your way that is). Talk about fanboys. That anon was right, you do play too much COD. The funny thing is, it's not you I feel sad for, it's the idiot who made you admin. Why don't you learn your facts before you criticize next time, fagweed. :I'm not sure what the basis of your complaint is, but Sonasaurus is inactive at the moment, as indicated by the inactivity template as seen here. Could you please provide links or some evidence? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 21:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Article Communism China's about as socialist as Nazi Germany was egalitarian, mate. SOTF IRC Terran Rebellion Hey Sona could you read over my article Terran Rebellion to make sure it isn't totally NCF. Just an FYI, the rebels are so well equipped because they have rich people on Earth supporting their cause, some knowingly, others not. Thanks, and welcome back.--B1blancer2 (talk) 05:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Colonial Cross I haven't got the slightest idea what they're called, but... RE: Delete template Sorry about being ridiculously late After all these months, I finally came across your comment on Seung-ah's talk page. From your comment, I decided it would be fine to remove her from AAO altogether. But then I saw what Ahalosniper said, and now I'm not sure what to do. Do you still want me to take her completely out of AAO, or is it okay to keep her under a different tag? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 15:13, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Era Icon Sona, do you know how to make an era icon?--B1blancer2 (talk) 17:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Here's the picture: I want the acronym to be Endless War. Thanks for helping me.--B1blancer2 (talk) 17:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't really have a logo of any kind.--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) yeah that works--B1blancer2 (talk) 18:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) AAO's Pete Stacker Unblock Aeolus, please resuscitate B156--B1blancer2 (talk) 02:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Noble Screenshot I already asked Ajax but he didn't seem to have the time. But I was wondering if someone, anyone, would be able to take a screenshot of Noble Team on Co-op, with a default Noble Six in Maroon armor with a tactical vest (sniper hood), sniper right shoulder, and CQC left shoulder, and a Halo 1 era Master Chief? --DC Ambrose (talk) 03:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Rebranding Thanks Hey Sonasaurus thanks for helping me out with my Spartan (Which is still in the works) So yeah just wanted to say a really late thanks. --Mraccstudios (talk) 05:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) RvB Template